


His royal bitch - Yonji x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	His royal bitch - Yonji x Reader

“Keep moving my pet,” the green haired Germa chuckled, tugging at the chain attached to a heavy metal collar latched tightly to your neck. He had you walking on all fours and in a degrading fuzzy, animal like outfit that hardly covered your body equipped with ears and all. The tail he used was forced into your backside and kept in place by a leather strap around your waist, the fur covering the strap. He paraded you around the castle and mocked his brothers with you crawling beside him. If you dare disobey him, he would use the collar to raise you in the air and choke you, before you could pass out he would drop you back down on the floor, making you barely escape from the sweet embrace of death every time. At this point, you had stopped resisting him. From time to time, his brothers would grab your chain and drag you away from him, only for him to yank you back, it went on like this for what seemed like an eternity, you had lost the will to fight it at all. No matter how battered and bruised you may get, no matter how many cuts you would receive inside and out, no matter how many beatings you would get a day, you didn’t fight it. He walked you back to his room and made you lay on the bed, making you remove your own clothes with your bleeding and blistered hands, making sure not to get blood on any of it. He stared down at you, grinning widely, “such a good girl. So beautiful and smooth.” He hummed, running his hands own your curves, “if you keep this up, I might start treating you like a human.” You kept silent and stared blankly up at his sadistic expression, you hated it, many thoughts of stabbing those eyes out and cutting those curly brows into shape always played in your mind. You hated this. You hated him.


End file.
